May 17, 2013 Smackdown results
The May 17, 2013 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on May 14, 2013 at the Intrust Bank Arena in Wichita, Kansas. Summary With Extreme Rules just two days away, a massive six-man SmackDown main event battle put teamwork on full display as the WWE Universe prepares for a series of collision courses at Sunday's pay-per-view. The Awesome One kicked off the last SmackDown before Extreme Rules with another unpredictable episode of “Miz TV,” welcoming special guests Randy Orton and Big Show — as they prepared to square off in an Extreme Rules Match at Sunday's pay-per-view. The volatile situation soon turned downright explosive, however, when Jack Swagger and his “founding father” Zeb Colter, Alberto Del Rio, Mark Henry and eventually a strap-carrying Sheamus all crashed the party to deliver a respective message to their imminent Extreme Rules opponents. The Celtic Warrior would ultimately break the tension, diving into the ring and scattering Swagger, Big Show, Colter and Henry. Soon after, Senior Advisor to the SmackDown General Manager Theodore Long used the incident to schedule a huge pre–Extreme Rules Six-Man Tag Team Match, pitting Sheamus, Orton & Del Rio against Big Show, Swagger & Henry! Wednesday on WWE Main Event, The Shield once again seized the numbers advantage, descending upon WWE Tag Team Champion Kane during his one-on-one match against Seth Rollins just four days before Rollins and Roman Reigns will challenge Team Hell No for the titles at Extreme Rules. When The Usos ran out to lend a helping hand, chaos ensued and a tag match between the two teams was made for SmackDown. The Shield members made quick work of the brothers, though, and — joined by Dean Ambrose after Reigns scored the pinfall win — “The Hounds of Injustice” looked to lay waste to the young tag team. But Kofi Kingston arrived in the nick of time and, brandishing a steel chair as an equalizer, the United States Champion sent the treacherous trio scurrying. Teddy Long may have been happy to welcome The Miz back to SmackDown, but Damien Sandow certainly didn't share the excitement, proposing “The Damien Sandow Show” as a substitute to “Miz TV.” Teddy answered by making a match between The Intellectual Savior of the Masses and The Miz on SmackDown! Tons of Funk journeyed to SmackDown looking for a little payback after The Prime Time Players “picked” up a victory Monday night on Raw. And Brodus Clay & Tensai were all business on Friday night, taking the fight directly to Titus O’Neil & Darren Young and picking up the crushing blue brand win courtesy of a devastating double splash. While Fandango and Summer Rae danced the night away backstage on the WWE App, it was an international affair inside the squared circle as Chris Jericho locked up with Antonio Cesaro. The two talented Superstars engaged in all-out ring warfare from start to finish, digging deep into their respective bags of tricks. And in the final moments, Jericho rose about, countering off a gut-wrench throw to lock The Swiss Superman into the Walls of Jericho and force his opponent to tap out. But Y2J wasn't afforded time to celebrate, as Fandango attempted a post-match ambush. When The Ayatollah of Rock ‘n’ Rolla put up a fight, though, his Extreme Rules opponent took off down the ramp. Jericho then added insult to Cesaro's injury, hitting him with the Codebreaker and looking in top form heading into Sunday's pay-per-view. In another incendiary YouTube video, Jack Swagger and Zeb Colter delivered a meandering message. From defending their own extremism to calling World Champion Dolph Ziggler's injury into question, Colter also promised that, while “real Americans never quit,” Alberto Del Rio will do just that on Sunday when he faces Swagger in an “I Quit” Match to determine the No. 1 contender to the World Title. With his Extreme Rules Pre-Show opponent, Cody Rhodes, sitting in on commentary, The Awesome One looked to follow up his high-octane Raw return with a “W” on the blue brand. And despite a spirited effort by Damien Sandow and an attempted distraction by Rhodes, The Miz locked in the Figure-Four and forced The Intellectual Savior of the Masses to tap out in a tune-up to face Sandow's best friend this Sunday. With her secret admirer still a mystery, Divas Champion Kaitlyn took care of business against an increasingly aggressive Aksana on SmackDown. Although the match swung back and forth between the two beautiful and dangerous Divas, Kaitlyn planted her opponent with a devastating spear en route to victory. As the clock continued to click down closer and closer to Extreme Rules, a main event for the ages raged on SmackDown in the form of a Six-Man Tag Team Match between imminent pay-per-view adversaries. With Sheamus, Randy Orton & Alberto Del Rio in one corner and Mark Henry, Big Show & Jack Swagger in the other, tensions and emotions ran high as the two powerhouse teams looked to gain momentum heading into Sunday. Despite early dominance by Big Show's team, the action soon broke down into chaos as the six competitors started an all-out brawl. But a ringside Brogue Kick to The World's Largest Athlete and an in-ring RKO to Swagger ensured a hard-fought victory for Sheamus, Orton & Del Rio, putting their teamwork on full display and sending the WWE Universe home happy as Extreme Rules approaches. Results ; ; *The Shield (Roman Reigns & Seth Rollins) (w/ Dean Ambrose) defeated The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) (1:45) *Tons of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) (w/ Cameron & Naomi) defeated Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) (2:48) *Chris Jericho defeated Antonio Cesaro (8:28) *The Miz defeated Damien Sandow (4:52) *Kaitlyn defeated Aksana (3:34) *Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez), Randy Orton & Sheamus defeated Jack Swagger (w/ Zeb Colter), Big Show & Mark Henry (12:05) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Shield v The Usos SD_717_Photo_021.jpg SD_717_Photo_022.jpg SD_717_Photo_023.jpg SD_717_Photo_024.jpg SD_717_Photo_025.jpg SD_717_Photo_026.jpg SD_717_Photo_027.jpg SD_717_Photo_028.jpg SD_717_Photo_029.jpg SD_717_Photo_030.jpg SD_717_Photo_031.jpg SD_717_Photo_032.jpg SD_717_Photo_033.jpg SD_717_Photo_034.jpg SD_717_Photo_035.jpg Tons Of Funk v Prime Time Players SD_717_Photo_037.jpg SD_717_Photo_038.jpg SD_717_Photo_039.jpg SD_717_Photo_040.jpg SD_717_Photo_041.jpg SD_717_Photo_042.jpg SD_717_Photo_043.jpg SD_717_Photo_044.jpg SD_717_Photo_045.jpg SD_717_Photo_046.jpg SD_717_Photo_047.jpg SD_717_Photo_048.jpg SD_717_Photo_049.jpg SD_717_Photo_050.jpg Chris Jericho v Antonio Cesaro SD_717_Photo_052.jpg SD_717_Photo_054.jpg SD_717_Photo_055.jpg SD_717_Photo_056.jpg SD_717_Photo_057.jpg SD_717_Photo_058.jpg SD_717_Photo_059.jpg SD_717_Photo_060.jpg SD_717_Photo_061.jpg SD_717_Photo_062.jpg SD_717_Photo_063.jpg SD_717_Photo_064.jpg SD_717_Photo_065.jpg SD_717_Photo_066.jpg SD_717_Photo_067.jpg SD_717_Photo_068.jpg SD_717_Photo_069.jpg SD_717_Photo_070.jpg The Miz v Damien Sandow SD_717_Photo_071.jpg SD_717_Photo_072 (1).jpg SD 717 Photo 073.jpg SD_717_Photo_074.jpg SD_717_Photo_075.jpg SD_717_Photo_076.jpg SD_717_Photo_077.jpg SD_717_Photo_078.jpg SD_717_Photo_079.jpg SD_717_Photo_080.jpg SD_717_Photo_081.jpg SD_717_Photo_082.jpg SD_717_Photo_083.jpg SD_717_Photo_084.jpg SD_717_Photo_085.jpg SD_717_Photo_086.jpg SD_717_Photo_087.jpg SD_717_Photo_088.jpg Kaitlyn v Aksana SD_717_Photo_089.jpg SD_717_Photo_090.jpg SD_717_Photo_091.jpg SD_717_Photo_092.jpg SD_717_Photo_093.jpg SD_717_Photo_094.jpg SD_717_Photo_095.jpg SD_717_Photo_096.jpg SD_717_Photo_097.jpg SD_717_Photo_098.jpg SD_717_Photo_099.jpg SD_717_Photo_100.jpg SD_717_Photo_101.jpg SD_717_Photo_102.jpg Del Rio, Orton & Sheamus v Swagger, Show & Henry SD_717_Photo_103.jpg SD_717_Photo_104.jpg SD_717_Photo_105.jpg SD_717_Photo_107.jpg SD_717_Photo_108.jpg SD_717_Photo_109.jpg SD_717_Photo_110.jpg SD_717_Photo_111.jpg SD_717_Photo_112.jpg SD_717_Photo_113.jpg SD_717_Photo_114.jpg SD_717_Photo_115.jpg SD_717_Photo_116.jpg SD_717_Photo_117.jpg SD_717_Photo_118.jpg SD_717_Photo_119.jpg SD_717_Photo_120.jpg SD_717_Photo_121.jpg SD_717_Photo_122.jpg SD_717_Photo_123.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #717 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #717 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2013 television events